


Easter Egg Hunt

by 108MifflinStreet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108MifflinStreet/pseuds/108MifflinStreet
Summary: Little SwanQueen fluffy drabble. Set after Season 2 but Henry never got kidnapped. Emma wants to hold an Easter egg hunt for Henry as she settles into having a kid.





	Easter Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Really short little fluffy drabble.  
> I know I haven't posted on here in so long but I found this in an old notebook from about 4-5 years ago. Little me never finished it or even got near but she would be really happy to know I've written since. I thought I'd post it on here for my own comparison to my writing now, not that that's on here since a whole year has passed since my last 'work'.  
> Sorry it's so ooc too.  
> Happy Reading!  
> (if anyone's reading this)  
> I haven't changed a single word or piece of punctuation as much as I've wanted to so here goes...

Emma was alone for the first time in a long while. She had been waiting for this moment to come but now it was here she was not content. She was lonely.  
She hadn't had time to stop and think for ages, in fact she had been in constant saviour-sheriff mode since she had broken the curse.  
She didn't want to be alone at the moment as she realised that it was her turn to wait for the first time in her life and just the thought of waiting around for someone else to make up their mind both frightened and bored the blonde.  
Just then she heard a soft yet purposeful knock on the door of her office at the station. She looked up with a murmur of acceptance to see one beautiful brunette entering the room.  
"Hey," Emma spoke.  
"Hey," Regina replied.  
"How may I help you, Madame Mayor?" Emma questioned with a slight softness to her voice.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me just that Miss. Swan," "I just bumped into your Charming parents at Granny's and they were quite insistent on sending me here to see you."  
"Oh yeah, I was thinking of having an Easter Egg hunt for Henry this year with the small issue of where to do it what with my parent's lack of garden."  
"And you want to use the garden at Mifflin Street?"  
"Yeah, if that's okay. It's for Henry."  
"Very well. Is that all?"  
"And would you like to help me plan it?" Emma asked tentatively.  
"Very much, Saturday at 4?"  
"Suits me, thanks."  
And with a wave the brunette departed.  
Wow the blonde thought to herself, when did she take her mile-high walls down?


End file.
